Kagome's First Year
by renee hex
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha finally made his wish, but it wasn't for himself, but for Kagome to have a 2nd chance. Kagome is now reborn in England.... prequal to Kagome's Second Year
1. Chapter 1

~Hey, let me know what you think of my story ^_^ I'd like any comment from all that read this.

Also, this is mostly from the movies. I might change them later to go with the books more when I have time.~

Inu-group was sitting in an odd circle around a fire, just after sunset, with others, 2 days after the final battle against Naraku. Inuyasha is sitting in a tree above Kagome, who has Shippo leaning his head on her lap. Sango and Miroku sit together with Kirara in Sango's lap, with Kohaku at Sango's side. Across from Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku are Kouga and Ayame, with Ginta and Hakakku not far off. Sesshoumaru sits across from Kagome, with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un nearby.

After merging the Shikon-no-Tama together, Kagome gave it to Inuyasha, as she had promised 5 years prior. In that time Kagome had adopted Shippo as her own, the demon way, on her 18th birthday, transforming her into a half-demon Kitsune. After the adoption of Shippo, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha adopted Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku as their siblings, and Rin as Sesshoumaru's daughter. Causing Sango, Kohaku, Rin, and Miroku to become full Inu-demons, while Kagome was only partial Inu-demon. Kouga had decided to also adopt Kagome as his sister, having made plans to mate with Ayame after the destruction of Naraku. As well as Sango and Miroku were finally planning their wedding day.

Sango had waist length dark-brown hair, golden brown eyes, and her body was slightly taller, leaner, and fuller than it had been before the adoption. Sango now had claws, fangs, and her ears were now pointed. She still used Hirakotsu, her sword, daggers, a leather whip, and could add her poison energy to her weapons, claws, and fangs.

Miroku looked the same except slightly taller and stronger with golden brown eyes. He also had claws, fangs, and pointed ears. Miroku still used his staff and sutras, and could add both, purification and poison, energies to his weapons, but could only add his purification energy to his claws and fangs.

Kohaku was slightly taller with golden brown eyes, had claws, fangs, and pointed ears. Kohaku still used his chained sickle, and could add his poison energy to it.

Rin had waist length black hair with white tips, she was slightly taller, stronger, and had golden eyes with a slight brown tint. She also had claws, fangs, and pointed ears. Rin could use poison attacks, but she didn't have any other weapon.

Kagome now had waist length black hair, a silky white tipped black fox tail, orange tipped black fox ears, golden-brown eyes with flecks of emerald and blue, and pointed ears. Her body was slightly taller, leaner, and fuller than before the adoption. Kagome now had claws and fangs that she could add her purification and poison energy to, as well as to her arrows, 2 swords, and could create whips with the energy. Kagome could also use Fox-Fire and Fox-Magic, and could transform into a black fox-canine with orange tipped ears and a white tipped tail, of differing sizes to fit her need. Kagome was now part Miko, half Kitsune-demon, part Inu-demon, and part Wolf-demon.

All that were part of the adoptions now had a lower chance at being affected by purification, thanks to Kagome and Miroku. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Kohaku learned 'Blades of Blood' from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looks at the Shiko-no-Tama as he thinks deeply about his wish, glancing down at his odd family. Sighing softly, Inuyasha says, "I've decided on my wish…" Every one quickly looks toward Inuyasha as he whispers his wish, so only the jewel and himself would know.

~I wish Kagome could have a second chance at a happy life, being reborn a she is now, able to regain her memories of this life-time on sight of a demonic family member, including still being related through her choice to Shippo, who won't be able to grow or be harmed until being reunited with Kagome.~

Once the wish is made, Kagome and Shippo are surrounded by a dull red-pink light. As the light disappears, Shippo is now laying on the ground with a soul above his head, with Kagome's weapons beside him. Every one watches as the sould flies into the Shikon. Sango, Ayame, Rin, Shippo, and Kirara begin crying as Inuyasha tells what he whished for.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kagome's soul flew into a pregnant woman, the day after she disappeared forever from her previous life in Japan. At birth, Kagome is born as she had looked just before the wish, except she was a newborn now and full demon, no purification energy in her. As Kagome grows, her family decides to keep her a 'secret-in-the-attic', since she looks and grows differently than others. Kagome grew as normal until she was 5years-old, looking the same size as Shippo had when he first met Kagome, then she only grew every 5 years to a human's 1 year. Being hidden by her siblings after their parents died, when she was 8, or actually in her late 30s.**

**A few days before Kagome's 11th (50th)**** birthday, she was sitting on her roof, staring at the stars as she always did. Kagome wore an old blue shirt and old blue jean shorts, but no shoes or socks. Suddenly a large owl flies toward her with an envelope in its beak. The owl landed on the roof as Kagome jumps to her feet, hiding in the shadows near the attic window. The owl hoots softly after dropping the envelope. Kagome slowly crawls toward the owl, cautiously taking the envelope after the owl backs away a few hops.**

**Kagome uses her claw to cut through the seal before pulling out the letter. Using light from a nearby street lamp, she silently read the letter. *Dear Kagome, You are accept at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know you're not like most of us and will have special help learning. Two friends will be showing up shortly, in the air on brooms, to help you understand what will happen if you accept. Sincerely, Professor Dumbledore.* Kagome tilted her head slightly as she scented the air, catching two human, male scents.**

**Kagome sat in the shadows as she watched two figures flying toward her home. The two figures soon land on the roof, revealing two males. The two held the brooms as they looked around curiously, one asking, "do you think she was awake to receive the owl?" At that the owl hooted softly from nearby.**

**The second laughed softly, "I think the owl just said yes." The two glanced around again, soon seeing Kagome in the shadows. "Are you Kagome?" Kagome slowly nods as she watches the two carefully.**

**The first smiles softly as he says, "this is Bill, I'm Charlie. Prof. Dumbledore sent us to explain to you about Hogwarts. Will you come sit with us so we can speak?"**

**Kagome nods but doesn't move forward, "please… please, don't be afraid of me, I'm tired of smelling fear all the time."**

**Charlie takes a few slow steps forward before kneeling as he asks softly, "why should we be afraid of you? Would you try hurting some one for no reason?"**

**Kagome slowly shook her head, "no, I wouldn't, but most fear me because of my appearance." Charlie glanced back at Bill, who soon knelt beside Charlie. Kagome slowly took a step out of the shadows, into the sight of the 2 brothers, who gasped in surprise. Kagome lowered her head as tears appeared in her eyes, not hearing Charlie as he stood, nor when he walked toward her.**

**Charlie placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "it's okay, we're not afraid."**

**Kagome sniffled softly, "I know, its just… you're the first to not be." Kagome lifted her head as her tail twitched in slight happiness, her ears up straight. Charlie glanced at Kagome's ears as they swiveled toward the slightest of noises. "They're real, as is my tail."**

**Charlie nodded as the 3 sat down on the roof and began speaking softly. Charlie and Bill told her about Hogwarts, while she asked few questions. In the end Kagome decided to leave for Hogwarts, having been told that her family would forget she had ever been born until she was ready for them to remember her. She would also be living with the Weasley family.**

**Kagome found an empty box and grabbed a short sleeve shirt, a long sleeve shirt, a pair of shorts, and a pair of jeans, all torn in several places. She was about to place a torn, stuffed fox into the box but decided against it as she hugged it gently. Kagome closed the box before handing it to Bill, who held it under one arm as he began floating on his broom.**

**Charlie glanced at Kagome's bare feet, "don't you have any socks of shoes?"**

**Kagome shook her head softly, "no, they never gave me any. Anyway, I've always hated having my feet covered and not being able to know what is under my feet."**

**Charlie nodded as he climbed onto his broom and began float over the roof, "I'd like you to sit in front of me so I can make sure you don't fall off." Kagome nodded as she walked toward Charlie, and climbed onto the broom, Charlie placing his hands on the broom ahead of Kagome, using his arms to make sure she wouldn't slip.**

**Halfway to the Weasley Burrow, Kagome had fallen asleep leaning against Charlie's right arm and chest. Once at the Burrow, Bill put the box on the ground before picking Kagome up into his arms. Bill waited as Charlie put their brooms in the shed as the sun began to peek over the horizon. Charlie picks up the box and opens the front gate and door for Bill, who then placed Kagome on the sofa, still asleep and clutching her old fox.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kagome woke to the sound of soft voices, "…she still asleep?" asked a female voice.**

**Bill whispered, "last I saw, she was."**

**Kagome slowly sat up so she could peak over the back of the couch. "I don't think she's asleep anymore."**

"**Why do you say that?" asked the female.**

**Charlie nodded toward the couch, where Kagome was barely visible. The woman looked ready to rush forward to greet Kagome, but was stopped by Charlie, who placed a hand on her shoulder. Kagome smiled softly in 'thanks' toward Charlie, who said, "this is our Mum, Molly. Mum, meet Kagome. Thanks again for letting her stay."**

**Molly nodded as she smiled happily, "you know I always wanted another daughter. Anyway, why don't you two go wake the others while I start breakfast." Bill and Charlie nodded as they headed toward the stairs. Kagome looks back to Molly, who smiles before heading to the kitchen.**

**Kagome jumps slightly when she hears yelling throughout the house. Eyes widen when she watches a red-head her age get chased by twin red-heads a few years older, who were followed by Bill. Suddenly Charlie came around a different corner, tackling the twins, followed by Bill, the boy her age, and a younger red-headed girl. The pile wasn't far from the couch, but none noticed Kagome, except another red-headed boy.**

**The last red-head asked tiredly, "why must you be so noisy in the morning, especially with a guest in the room?"**

**The first twin asked from the pile, "ah, come on Percy, you use to do this too…"**

"**Until we started Hogwarts," said the second twin.**

**Every one looked toward Percy, the red-head, the same age as Kagome, asked curiously, "what guest? I don't see anyone but us."**

**Percy looked toward the couch, only to realize Kagome was no longer there. "Huh, I could've sworn…"**

**Charlie laughed softly, "you're right, we've got a guest, but… Kagome, where'd you go?"**

**Kagome peeked out from behind a chair in the corner, "ov-over here." Her ears flat against her head.**

**The twins raise their eyebrows as they look at Kagome, while the boy asks, "why are you back there?"**

**Kagome lowered her head slowly as she walked out from behind the chair, "I'm sorry…"**

**Percy spoke quickly, "you don't need to be sorry, they should have noticed you on the couch."**

**Kagome whimpered softly as Percy took a step toward her, about to welcome her to their home. Kagome quickly ran behind Charlie in a flash of black and blue. Every one looked at Kagome wide-eyed as she clutched to the back of Charlie's shirt. Bill asked softly, "Kagome, what's the matter?"**

**Kagome looked up at Bill with soft eyes, "am I in trouble?"**

**Bill shook his head, "no. Why would you think that?"**

**Before Kagome could reply, Molly yelled from the kitchen, "breakfast is ready!"**

**Kagome stayed behind Charlie as the twins and the boy her age took off running toward the kitchen, followed by the girl and Bill, then Percy, Charlie, and Kagome.**

**Molly smiled as every one sat down at the table and began filling their plates, except Kagome. Molly asked softly, "Kagome aren't you hungry?"**

**Kagome nodded slowly, "yes, but… I've never been allowed to eat when my family did, only after they were done."**

**Every one quickly looked at Kagome in surprise, Molly gasped softly, "how dreadful. Well, not anymore. Here you are part of **_**our**_** family, and here every one eats together."**

**Kagome smiled happily as she looked at the food, but almost jumped when some one dropped a spoon full of eggs on her plate. She looked up and saw the second twin holding the spoon, "you've got to start with something, might as well be eggs." The twin smiled happily at Kagome, making her smile back as every one began filling their plates again before eating their fill.**

**During breakfast, Kagome learned more about the Weasley's, as they had learned more about Kagome. Even Kagome's actual age and birthday. Every one was surprised that Kagome was older than most in the room, except Molly. Kagome would be turning 50 in 3 days, though she only appeared to be a 4ft 10in tall 11 year-old, a few inches shorter than others her age.**

**Later that day, after lunch, Kagome was sitting outside with the other Weasley children, watching Bill and Charlie as they used magic on various things outside. Ginny sat beside Kagome, putting ribbons on various strands of her fox tail fur. Arthur apparated near the gate, not far from the group, causing Kagome to jump to her feet before running behind the nearest person, which was Fred. Arthur raised an eyebrow as he asked, "who, or what, was that? Huh… Why, hello, who might you be?"**

**Kagome barely peeked out from behind Fred, who smiled softly, "it's okay, Kagome, this is our dad, Arthur."**

**Kagome looks up at Fred before looking at Arthur, "he-hello… I… I'm Ka-Kagome. Nice to meet you."**

**Arthur smiled warmly, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome." Arthur then headed inside to talk with Molly.**

**Later that night, just before supper, there was a knock at the door. Arthur answered it to reveal an elderly man with a long beard. Kagome stood behind Charlie, clutching his shirt, when every one was asked into the living room.**

**The elderly man sat in the chair while Arthur and Molly sat on the couch with the others around in various places. Fred and George stood directly behind their parents while Ron sat against the armrest beside their father, Ginny sitting against the armrest beside their mother. Bill stood to Fred's right, while Charlie stood to George's left.**

**The elderly man smiled softly as he spoke, "hello, Kagome, I'm glad you decided to accept our offer to go to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. I know you don't know magic like most witches and wizards, but don't let that deter you from going. The Professors will help you in the areas available to you. Oh, I'm Prof. Dumbledore."**

**Kagome stood with her ears flat against her head, "I'm glad you found me. I was thinking about running away from that home, whether I understood what I was or not."**

**Dumbledore smiled kindly, "I know you don't have any money, that is why I will help this year, to get your first supplies. You need not worry about paying me back. A friend of mine will be glad to have some one he catch work with, and there are plenty of other classes you can attend without the need of a wand, that is if you aren't able to receive one."**

**Kagome nodded, "thank you, sir, I really appreciate the help. I don't know how long I would've survived if I hadn't been found by you." Kagome smiled softly, though she still held onto Charlie's shirt.**

**Dumbledore nodded, "the Weasley's will explain where to get all your supplies and everything else you'll need. I need to get going, to get the rest of the school ready for the year. I'll see you around in the school, but not very often." Kagome nodded as she took a step out from behind Charlie before rushing forward in a flash of black and blue, only to stand in front of Dumbledore, soon hugging him happily as she murmured 'thank you'. Dumbledore hugged Kagome in return as he said, "your welcome." Before leaving, Dumbledore handed Kagome enough coins for her school supplies and a few other things as well.**

**(%)Kagome walked through Diagon Alley with Bill, Fred, and George, while Ron and Ginny were with Molly, and Percy went his own way. Arthur and Charlie had to go speak with the Ministry. Kagome held onto each of the twins' hands as they walked, a spell hiding her ears and tail. As they walked the twins suddenly lifted her by her hands, causing her to laugh happily, after getting over the surprise. Bill led the way toward Ollivander's, to see if she could receive a wand or not.**

**Ollivander smiled as he greeted the Weasleys before looking at Kagome, "well, I don't think I've met you before."**

**Kagome held tighter to the twins, careful of her claws, moving a single foot back. Bill placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder as he stood behind her, "Mr. Ollivander, this is Kagome. She's staying with us now, and this will be her first year at Hogwarts."**

**Ollivander smiles softly, "oh, yes, Prof. Dumbledore told me about you. He said you were a special girl, but doesn't know if a wand will accept you or not." Ollivander quickly began grabbing different wands before returning to the front desk and pulling one from the group. Ollivander told them what was in the wand and how long it was before handing it to Kagome. Kagome glanced at the wand before looking at Ollivander, who said, "give it a swish."**

**Kagome nodded before pointing the wand away from every one, she then swished it lightly, causing a book to fly from its shelf and burst into black flames. Kagome quickly placed the wand on the table, as Bill quickly used his own magic to put out the flames, before getting handed a different wand as Ollivander spoke about what was it in and how long it was. Kagome looked skeptically at the wand before pointing at a vase of flowers, with green fumes coming from the flowers as they melted.**

**Ollivander spoke softly, "well, that's a first." They went through several wands, with each destroying something that it had been pointed at. Kagome sighed when Ollivander spoke softly to her, "it would seem that you won't be receiving a wand, how weird. Perhaps I don't have one with the right material… I'm sorry I couldn't help you, my young friend, but don't worry. Prof. Dumbledore told me that you will have plenty of classes that don't need a wand."**

**Kagome nodded as she smiled softly at Ollivander, "thank you for your time and help."**

**Ollivander nodded as Bill walked toward the door, "come on, we need to finish getting your other supplies." Kagome nodded softly before following Bill out the door, followed by Fred and George. Kagome took the twins' hands again as they walked toward Madame Malkin's Robes, for All Occasions, as Bill said, "while you in getting fitted for your robes, we'll go and get your books. You should be done by then."**

**Kagome nodded, letting go of the twin's hands when they reached the store, walking in with George, while Fred went with Bill. George smiled when Madame Malkin spoke to them, "welcome, how may I help you.?"**

**George nodded, "we need some robes for Kagome."**

**Madame Malkin nodded, "of course. Follow me deary so we can get your measurements." Kagome glanced at George before following the odd woman. After getting Kagome's measurements, it didn't take long for the robes to be done.**

**Kagome thanked Madame Malkin before her and George left the store, Kagome carrying her new package with the robes and a hat in it. Kagome smiled when she saw Fred and Bill, who were carrying a package with her new books in it, as well as a second package. Kagome asked softly, "what do we need to get now?"**

**Bill thought a moment before looking at Kagome's list of school supplies, "we've got the books and robes, we still need to get your cauldron and a pet; either an owl, a cat, or a toad. We'll get the cauldron while you get your pet. Come on George." Bill and George then walked off while Fred led Kagome toward the Magical Menagerie.**

**Kagome smiled when she saw the owls out front in cages, then she saw all the animals inside. Kagome walked in and smiled widely as she looked around at all the animals, going from one species to the next. She looked back at Fred when she realized he wasn't behind her, only to find him looking at the lizards. Kagome heard a hiss from above her, but when she looked up she saw an orange cat watching her carefully. Tilting her head to the side, Kagome murmured softly, "it's okay, I won't hurt you." The cat tilted its head as it laid down on top of the shelves.**

**Kagome began looking at the other animals, but in the end she decided on a young eagle owl that had escaped from his cage. The owl had escaped and flew around the store, causing the other animals to start a riot. Kagome had whistled softly, causing the owl to flap in one spot, looking around, before flying over to her and landing on her arm. Kagome pet the owl's neck as it hooted softly in contentment. The owner of the store spoke with Kagome about how to take care of the owl, giving her a cage, food, and other things the owl would need, for half price. Kagome thanked the owner before Fred and her left the store, the owl back in his cage as Kagome tried to think of a name for him..**

**Kagome waved at George and Bill, "he's an eagle owl."**

**Bill laughed softly, "what are you going to name him?"**

**Kagome shrugged softly, "I don't know. I'm still thinking of different names… I'm trying to decide between Jinenji, Muso, Mushin, or Hojo."**

**Fred asked curiously, "where did you come up with those names?"**

**Kagome looked at the twin, "I'm not sure, just some names that came to my mind. I think I like Jenenji or Mushin best."**

**George and Fred nodded in agreement while Bill said, "you still have time until we get back to the burrow. Come on, we need phials, scales, and a telescope." Kagome smiled as she followed the others, not paying attention to the extra packages with the other three. After getting the last of their supplies,, and new clothes for Kagome, Bill led the group to meet up with the others.**

**Bill, Kagome, Fred, and George met back up with Molly, Ron, Ginny, and Percy, heading back to the burrow where Arthur and Charlie were at the kitchen table talking. The two quickly quit as soon as the family walked into the house. Kagome smiled happily as she placed the birdcage on the table, "look, I got an Eagle Owl… but I can't decide between Jenenji or Mushin for a name. Which do you think?"**

**Charlie smiled as he said, "how about Mushin? Your owl seems like that would fit him."**

**Kagome nodded, "alright, thanks Charlie!" Kagome hugged Charlie happily, surprising him at first.**

**Molly smiled softly, "come on Kagome, we'll take your things to Ginny's room, you can share a room with her for now."**

**Kagome nodded as she grabbed the cage and a few bags that she could carry, while Ginny, Ron, and the twins grabbed most of the rest. Molly began cooking supper while Arthur, Bill, and Charlie began talking. Kagome smiled happily ass he placed Mushin on a table in Ginny's room, while the other placed the other packages on the second bed placed in the bedroom. The boys left for the kitchen, followed by Ginny while Kagome stayed in the room so she could change out of her old clothes.**

**Kagome walked down to the kitchen and walked over to Charlie, waiting patiently for him to finish talking with Ginny. Charlie turned curiously toward Kagome, "huh, what's the matter?"**

**Kagome smiled sweetly, "can you remove the… um, charm? It feels weird not being able to see my ears and tail."**

**Charlie laughed softly, "of course, kiddo." He pulled out his wand and removed the spell, smiling when Kagome glanced back at her tail before happily hugging Charlie as she whispered 'thank you'.**

**Kagome let go of Charlie and followed the other Weasley children outside when Molly asked them to go set up the picnic tables. Kagome followed the twins when they went to grab the table, which the twins groaned at because of the size. Fred looked at Kagome, "can you go get Charlie or Bill, we're only able to lift one side of this and mom didn't tell them to come out."**

**Kagome thought a moment before saying, "why don't I try? No offence, but I'm stronger than I look." Kagome walked to one side of the picnic table before either twin could object, and lifted it with no problem. Once the table was moved, every one began helping with bringing the food outside. Kagome helped carry the food, including the plates on her tail, making Ginny laugh. Fred and George tried to balance their trays on their heads, but were surprised when the trays disappeared and a black blur ran around them, then toward the table. Every one laughed when Kagome appeared between the twins, who jumped back in surprise.**

**Once every thing was on the table, every one sat down and began eating, though Molly had to remind Kagome that she now ate **_**with**_** the family. Kagome happily ate her food and spoke with the others.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome woke just before the sun, the morning of her birthday. She silently walked out of the bedroom, after getting dressed in a dark blue sleeveless shirt and a pair of jean shorts, but no shoes. Kagome walked outside as she brushed her hair with her claws, careful not to pull too hard and cut her hair. Smiling happily as she took a deep breath, feeling the dew on the grass with her feet. Kagome walked around, her feet damp from the grass, but she didn't care, it was a feeling she had missed after her mother had died. Kagome suddenly stopped when she heard Charlie yelling for her, which made her run as fast as she could beck to the burrow, not realizing how far she had actually walked through the meadow.

Kagome returned to the burrow in a matter of seconds, slowing only once she was in sight of Charlie and Bill, who were standing near the gate. Kagome slowed to a jog when she realized that both seemed nervous, as they kept glancing between Kagome and each other. "Hey Bill, hey Charlie, what's up?" Kagome asked once she stopped in front of them.

Bill smiled nervously at Kagome, "well, Kagome, we need to talk." Kagome looked softly up at Charlie as she nodded. The two brothers began walking slowly, making sure Kagome was beside them before speaking. "Well, we wanted to adopt you into our family, that's where Dad and I went the day you went for your supplies, but the Ministry said Mum and Dad couldn't adopt you."

Kagome nodded softly, "…oh… Does that mean I'll have to leave?"

Charlie stopped as he shook his head, "no, no, you'll still be living here, at the burrow. It's just that… for you to become a Weasley then another Weasley would have to adopt you, but the others we're related to wouldn't understand your difference as easy as we did. Don't get me wrong, they'll still like you, but we'd have to explain how you use to live for them to better understand." Charlie sighed softly, "I'm losing track of what I was saying. Dad, Mum, Bill, and I discussed it and what we came up with, so you could still live her, was for either Bill or I to adopt you. Bill works for the ministry, so he'd be able to make sure you had every thing you wanted, while I'm usually in Romania, working with Dragons."

Bill quickly added, "yeah, but I'll be in Egypt, and you also like going outdoors more than I do, and you make enough money too."

Charlie glanced at his elder brother, "anyway, it is up to you who adopts you, but this is our birthday gift to you." Kagome nodded as she look up at Bill and Charlie, wondering who she would choose. "Come on, you don't have to make a final decision until later. Mom has today planned out for all of us to have fun together. Even Percy and the twins promised to be nice to each other."

As they began walking back to the house, Bill knelt down and had Kagome climb on his back once Charlie was ahead of them. Bill then stood up and began running back to the house, past Charlie, who began running to keep up with them. Kagome laughed happily as she had her arms around Bill's neck.

Kagome whispered softly, "would you be mad if I chose Charlie?"

Bill softly shook his head, "no, I won't be mad. I'd like to adopt you as well, but I think you'd like being Charlie's daughter more, especially with how much both of you enjoy being outside."

Kagome hugged Bill softly, "thank you, very much."

Once they reached the house, Charlie opened the door as Bill carried Kagome into the kitchen. Kagome gasped softly when every one suddenly yelled 'Happy Birthday, Kagome!"

Kagome dropped from Bill's back, tears at her eyes, as she said, "thank you, all of you."

Ginny walked forward, "Kagome, why are you crying?"

Kagome smiled softly, "'cause I haven't every really celebrated my birthday. My mom was the only one to even tell me 'happy birthday'."

Ginny hugged Kagome, who hugged her back, "don't worry, we do this every year for our family." Kagome smiled happily when Fred and George suddenly joined Kagome and Ginny's hug.

Once the hug was done, and the food was reheated with a spell, every one sat down and began eating. After breakfast, Molly had every one get dressed for the day, though they wouldn't be going any where, then they headed outside. Once outside, Molly asked, "Kagome, is there any games you like?"

Kagome looked at Molly, "I've only heard of different games, but I've never played them, so I don't know any of the rules, only the names of a few."

Fred smiled, "we might be able to tell you how to play the games."

George then said, "we have some friends that live near Muggles, so they played with the muggle children when they were younger."

Kagome nodded, "alright, let's play some of them."

Fred and George smiled as they said, "how about 'Crack the Whip'?" Every one looked at the two curiously, so they explained. "We have to all hold hands, except the first and last person. The first person takes off running in any direction, trying to get the others to lose their grip."

Kagome nodded, "alright, that sounds like fun, but I don't want to go first… I'd wear you guys out to quick to do anything else."

Kagome smiled happily when Molly asked, "then who should be first?"

Kagome happily pointed at Bill, "we should start from the eldest to the youngest."

Bill raised an eyebrow as he spoke softly, "Kagome, you do know I'm younger than you… no matter how odd that sounds."

Kagome nodded, "yeah, year wise, but if we go by how old I am, and how old I look, I'm younger than all of you except Ginny."

Ron snickered softly, "though you don't look much older. Are you even taller than Ginny?"

Kagome looked at Ron and was about to reply when Molly quickly spoke, "Ronald, why would you ask that?"

Ron looked at his mother, "I was only curious. I know she's my age, but she doesn't look taller than Ginny." Kagome glanced at Ginny before walking over to her, only to show that she wasn't taller. "See, she isn't taller…" Ron sighed softly before saying softly, "sorry, Kagome, if I made you sad."

Kagome shook her head, "I'm not sad, you were only curious. I wondered myself actually." She then looked at the others, "can we play 'Crack the Whip' now, I'm getting anxious."

Bill nodded as he took Charlie's hand, who grabbed George's hand. George took hold of Fred's hand as Fred grabbed Ron's hand. Ron grabbed Kagome's hand while Kagome took hold of Ginny's hand. Once all hands were connected, Bill took off running, slowly at first, so he couldn't throw Ginny too harshly to the ground. After several feet, Ginny let go, unable to keep up as Bill began running faster.

As they ran Bill quickly made a right turn, then a sharp left, causing Ron to lose his grip. Ron and Kagome released their hands as they went rolling to the ground, soon followed by George and Fred, who lost their grips on purpose. Bill and Charlie quit running when the others had lost their grips. As the morning slowly moved toward noon, every one had had a chance to lead, though Ginny didn't whiplash anyone, they still had fun following her.

At noon, Molly fixed lunch and had Bill and Charlie help bring the food to the picnic table, while the others kept playing. After eating lunch, Arthur arrived at the burrow with a box in his arms, which he placed on the table near the end. Molly opened the box before Arthur lifted out a large cake and placed it in front of Kagome. The Weasleys began singing the 'Happy Birthday' song to Kagome, with the twins adding in their own words here and there. In the end Kagome was laughing happily, smiling as she looked at her blue iced cake with her name in silver icing. Molly said softly, "I thought it would be nice to have a Muggle cake."

Kagome smiled as she nodded, "thank you. I really like it." She suddenly looked up when she heard an odd noise, smiling when she saw what looked like a camera.

After eating some cake and ice cream, Kagome was able to open her birthday presents from the other family members. From Molly and Ginny, she receive parchment paper and 2 vials of changing color ink, each vial a different color; rainbow of light colors and rainbow of dark colors. From Arthur, Bill, and Charlie, Kagome is able to be adopted by Charlie. From George, Fred, and Ron, Kagome received a stuffed fox that looked exactly like her old one; at her questioning look Molly explained, "the twins and Ron knew how much you loved that stuffed fox of yours, so they wanted to make sure you wouldn't lose it to wear-and-tear. I put a spell on it for you so that it won't tear anymore, and if you lose it or some one takes it, all you have to do is call it and it will come back to you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, "call it?"

Molly nodded, "all you have to say is 'come back Fox' and it will appear back in your grasp." Kagome smiled happily as she hugged the fox, suddenly turning and hugging Fred, then George, and lastly, she hugged Ron.

Kagome then stood back by her seat as she looked at the Weasley family, "I've decided…" Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George glanced around curiously, wondering what she was talking about. "I'd like Charlie to adopt me… if that's alright with you, Charlie."

Charlie smiled as he nodded, kneeling down as Kagome ran to him. Charlie pulled Kagome into a tight hug as he lifted her off the ground, her arms around his neck. Tears streamed down Kagome's cheeks as she cried softly in happiness, glad to actually be wanted by a family, not paying attention when Ron said, "does that mean she's my niece?"

Molly nodded, "yes, that's right Ron."

Kagome slightly pulled back from Charlie's neck as she barely said, "does that mean Mrs. Weasley is now my Grandma? Since she's your mum."

Molly quickly turned toward Kagome with tears at the corner of her eyes, "yes, you're very right Kagome."


	5. Chapter 5

**Kagome was with her family, heading toward King's Cross Station, for the Hogwart's Train. She pushed her trolley with Charlie having a hand on it to make sure she didn't get lost. She wore a bracelet that had a charm on it to hide her ears and tail, making her look normal. Kagome walked through the barrier, after Charlie, but stopped just out of the way and looked back at the barrier. Kagome looked at Charlie, "what was that? It felt really weird… I don't know exactly how describe it."**

**Charlie motioned for Kagome to follow as he said, "it's a magical barrier, so normal Muggles can't accidentally walk through." Kagome nodded as she glanced back and saw the twins walk through just after Percy, she then turned and smiled up at her adopted father. Charlie gave Kagome another long hug before she pushed her trolley to the train and her things boarded to the back.**

**Kagome quickly found an empty compartment and opened the window, waving happily at her family as she stood on the seat. Once it was time to leave, the train whistle blew and every one finished boarding and waved to their families as the train began moving slowly. Kagome yelled, "bye dad, bye Grandma, later Ginny!"**

**Once out of sight, Kagome pulled her head back in through the window, just as the door opened. Kagome quickly turned and smiled at Fred and George, who had another friend behind them. "Hey."**

**The twins' friend looked at Kagome, "huh, aren't you a little young to be going to Hogwarts?"**

**Kagome shook her head, but it was Fred that spoke as he sat down across from her, "nah, she just had her 11****th**** birthday a week ago."**

**George sat down beside his twin, leaving the seat beside Kagome open for their friend, "this is our niece, Kagome. Kagome, this is our friend, Lee Jordan."**

**Kagome sat down on her seat, "hi Lee, nice to meet you. Fred and George told me about you."**

"**Hopefully it was all good," Lee joked.**

**Kagome smiled happily as she nodded, "yeah." She then turned to Fred and George, "can I go look around?"**

**The twins nodded, though Fred was the one that said, "yeah, and if you find Ron, tell him mom said we were to look after both of you."**

**Kagome nodded as she jumped from her seat and quickly left the compartment, sniffing silently as she wandered through the train for quite a while. She suddenly stopped when she heard laughter, but before she could start walking again though, the door opened and there stood a slightly taller boy with platinum blonde hair.**

**The boy looked down at Kagome, "huh, who are you? You look too young to be a First Year."**

**Kagome looked up as she replied, "I'm old enough. I'm Kagome… Huh, what's that?" She had glanced out the window, spotting Hogwarts.**

**The boy raised an eyebrow before glancing behind him and out the window, "oh, that Hogwarts, didn't you know?"**

**Kagome shook her head softly, "no…" She then looked back up at the slightly taller boy, "what's your name?"**

**The boy looked back at Kagome, "I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy and this Crabbe and Goyle."**

**Kagome smiled softly, "nice to meet you, but I must be going. I need to find my family so I can get my robes. Later Draco, Crabbe, Goyle." Kagome then disappeared down the hall toward her twin uncles. Finding them easily by their scents she had memorized.**

**Kagome changed into her robes in the girls bathroom before returning to her uncles, telling them she didn't find Ron. Kagome watched out the window as they stopped at the station, every one climbing off the train. Kagome had a hold of Fred's hand, asking him about their luggage. Fred easily replied, "oh, there's a spell or something that brings it to the castle."**

**Kagome nodded but they stopped when they heard a large man yelling, "First Years, First Years, come this way. Follow me!" Kagome looked up at Fred, who nodded toward the other First Years. Kagome reluctantly released Fred's hand before joining the other First Year students.**

**Kagome soon found Ron and took hold of his sleeve, surprising him at first, but he smiled softly at her. The group followed the large man toward an odd lake, Kagome released Ron's sleeve and knelt down beside the water. She looked up at Ron and smiled softly, "there's something in there."**

**Ron raised an eyebrow, "how do you know?"**

**Kagome stood up, "I'm not sure, not exactly, but I have a feeling that there is."**

**Ron nodded toward a nearby boat, "come on, before we're left behind." Kagome quickly followed Ron toward the boat, but realized that once Ron had climbed in the boat was full, making her have to find a different boat. Kagome ended up riding a boat with Draco and his two goons. Ron rode with Harry and two others, "Harry, that was my niece, Kagome. My older brother, Charlie, just adopted her recently."**

**Harry nodded, "she looks younger than us."**

**Ron nodded, "I know, but we just celebrated her birthday a week ago."**

**Kagome watched the water as they floated toward the Hogwarts Castle, the water rippling softly as they passed through. Draco asked curiously, "why are you watching the water? Most are awed by the castle."**

**Kagome looked up at Draco, "there's something in there, I just know it… I- I just can't figure out what."**

**Draco raised an eyebrow when Kagome looked back at the water, watching the water as a splash sounded softly in the distance. Kagome held back a soft growl as an odd smell wafted her way. Covering her nose with her robe, the strong scent coming from where the splash had sounded from.**

**Once at the castle, Kagome practically leapt from the boat, trying to get away from the scent, soon followed by Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Kagome soon found Ron and Harry, losing sight of Draco, taking hold of Ron's sleeve as they began walking again. The First Years followed Hagrid up to the castle, soon meeting with an older woman.**

**The woman led them through the front door before speaking, "Welcome to Hogwarts, now in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you can take your seats you will be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now, while you're here your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points, any rule breaking and you will lose points. At the end of the year the house with the most points will be award the House Cup."**

**Kagome glanced around when she heard a toad croaking, and most every one began snickering when a boy said, "Trevor." The boy rushed forward and grabbed the toad, murmuring a quick apology.**

"**The Sorting Ceremony will begin momentarily." Prof. McGonagall turned and walked away.**

**Suddenly Draco stepped forward, "it's true then, what they're saying on the train, Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts." Every one suddenly began whispering around them. "This is Crabbe and Goyle, and I'm Malfoy," stepping forward, "Draco Malfoy." Kagome was about to say 'hi' but stopped when Ron snickered. "Think my names funny, do you? Don't need to ask your's. Red hair and a hand-me-down robe, you must be a Weasley." He suddenly saw Kagome holding onto Ron's sleeve, "what about you? The way your holding onto him, you're either dating or your related."**

**Kagome growled out, "he's my uncle, you prat. I though you were nice at first, but not now. You insensitive jerk." Ron quickly grabbed Kagome's hand, causing to calm down.**

**Draco turned back to Harry, ignoring Kagome's comment, "you'll soon find out some Wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You wouldn't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."**

**Draco held out his hand, which Harry glanced down out before replying, "I think I can tell the wrong sort myself, thanks."**

**McGonagall returned, "we're ready for you now, follow me." The large doors behind her opened and every one followed her into the Great Hall. The First Years stopped just in front of the Faculty table. "Now, before we begin Prof. Dumbledore would like to say a few words."**

**Dumbledore stood in front of his seat, "I have a few start of term announcements. First Years, please not that the Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Our caretaker, Mr. Filch asked my to remind you the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to any one that doesn't want to die a most painful death. Thank you."**

**McGonagall then said, "when I call your name, you will step forward. I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses." She lifted the hat as she said, "Granger, Hermione." Kagome glanced around but watched as a girl with frizzy hair walked forward.**

**The hat was placed on her head and with in second it yelled out "Gryffindor!" Causing a row of tables to cheer happily. Several names were called before Kagome heard 'Draco Malfoy', who was sorted into Slytherin. Next was Susan Bones, who went to Hufflepuff. Several more names were called before McGonagall called out 'Ronald Weasley.'**

**Ron walked forward, after letting go of Kagome's hand, and was put into Gryffindor with the other Weasleys. Kagome was next to be called, which caused murmuring to erupt through the whole place, mostly about how she didn't have red hair like the other Weasleys. Kagome sat down on the stool as the hat was placed on her head.**

**Kagome suddenly heard in her head, 'well, well, what do we have here?' Kagome sat still, afraid of what might happen if she moved. 'Don't worry, my friend, I'm here to find you house, but this is odd. You have qualities for each house. I've never seen this before, I've met others but they didn't come to Hogwarts to learn. How about…' "Gryffindor!"**

**Kagome smiled happily as McGonagall took the Sorting hat off her head. Kagome stood up and headed toward the Gryffindor table, sitting between Fred and George. Next called was Harry Potter, who was soon placed in Gryffindor, sitting next to Ron. Once every one was sorted, the feast began, surprising a few of the First Years. Kagome was told by George to eat, so she wouldn't try to wait for others to finish eating first.**

**Kagome was eating some grapes when she heard some one say, "I'm half-an-half. Mum's a witch, Dad's a Muggle. Bit of a nasty shock when he found out."**

**She then glanced at Hermione when she smiled softly, "both of my parents are Muggles."**

**The first boy nodded before he turned to Kagome, "what 'bout you, Kagome?"**

**Kagome sighed softly, "well, both of my birth parents were Muggles, I think… I really don't remember them that much."**

**Hermione looked curiously at Kagome, "huh, I thought you were a Weasley. You said Ron is your uncle."**

**Kagome smiled happily, "I am a Weasley, but Charlie, that's my dad, just adopted me on my 11****th**** birthday about a week ago. I was staying there for a while. Anyway, both my mum and dad died a long time ago."**

**Hermione nodded softly, "I'm sorry to hear that."**

**Kagome shrugged softly, "it's okay, I'm not with them now, I'm with the Weasley family."**

**Kagome watched as Ron went to grab another chicken leg, but every one jumped back when a ghost poked his head up and began speaking with them.**

**After they were done eating, every one left the Great Hall and began their way to their Common Rooms. Kagome stuck with Ron, Hermione, and Harry, not wanting to be left behind. Kagome was amazed at the changing stairs. She smiled up at the Fat Lady painting, listening carefully to the password. After exploring the Common Room for a while, Kagome finally headed up to her room, which she shared with the other First Year girls.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kagome sat in her classroom with Hermione, wondering where Ron and Harry were. Suddenly the 2 ran in, thinking they were there before Prof. McGonagall, but she surprised them both when the cat sitting on the desk jumped and transformed into their teacher. Kagome quit paying attention as she went back to writing.**

**Their next class was Potions with Prof. Snape. Kagome sat beside Ron, listening as their teacher spoke, amazed at the different things they could do. She then stopped herself from whimpering when he began talking to Harry. Kagome thought a moment, 'those names sound familiar… where have I heard them before.'**

**Kagome worked on her home work in the Great Hall with every one else, surprised when all the owls began flying in, until Ron said, "ah, the mail's here."**

**Kagome looked at the different owls, but was surprised when an owl dropped a letter her direction. Kagome easily caught it and opened it, after silently sniffing it when no one was watching. Kagome smiled happily when she saw that the letter had come from Charlie, congratulating her on being a Gryffindor.**

**Kagome sighed when she sat in the Common Room, watching the others learn to ride a broomstick. She remember when Prof. Dumbledore had worked a private lesson with Kagome to see if she would be able to ride a broom alone. When she had tried to command the broom to raise from the ground to her hand it had laid motionless, not reacting to her fox magic. Kagome sighed softly, tired of watching after Ron got hit in the face by his broom, so she went for a walk around the castle.**


	7. Chapter 7

A week after being at Hogwarts for a month, Kagome was outside with Fred, George, and Lee. She would spend time with each of her uncles, but was mostly with Fred and George, because of her fox nature. Kagome sat up in a tree while the three older looking boys sat around the tree in the grass. Suddenly the wind changed from heading toward the Forbidden Forest to heading toward them.

Kagome sniffed the air and quickly froze, about to reply to Fred, who had asked, "what should we do for Halloween this year? Kagome, do you have any ideas?"

The three guys looked up at Kagome when she didn't reply, seeing her frozen and about to drop from her limb. George was the one to reach her first as she fell from the tree, catching her easily. George stood with Kagome in his arms, the other two walked over and all gasped when they watched as Kagome's eyes glowed pink before going back to normal. Kagome gasped as she took a deep breath, from not breathing for that short time.

Fred and George quickly asked together, "Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome looked up at the twins and smiled happily, "yeah, I'm perfectly fine." Kagome sniffed the air again, smiling wider as she murmured, "Aniki." The three guys looked at each other before looking back at Kagome, "George, will you put me down. I need to see my Aniki."

George asked as he placed Kagome on her feet, "who's your Aniki, and what does it mean?"

Kagome took a step away from the others, toward the Forbidden Forest, "Aniki means elder brother." Kagome quickly turned and began running toward the forest, but not at her faster speed. Kagome was suddenly grabbed around the waist and picked up, when she looked she saw Fred.

Before Kagome could protest an elder male voice spoke harshly, "I suggest you release my Imouto before I cut off your arms."

Kagome looked up and smiled happily, "Aniki! You can't cut off Uncle Fred's arms, he's my uncle." Kagome smiled up at Fred, "that's my Aniki, you can let go of me, he won't hurt you." Fred looked skeptically at Kagome, placing her on her feet, but not letting her go. George then walked up and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, while Lee walked to the other side of Fred.

The elder guy laughed softly, "they seem as protective of you as our other siblings are."

Kagome's eyes widened, "are they… are they here too?" The guy nodded slowly, yet sadly. Kagome quit trying to get away from Fred and George, "Sesshoumaru… what happened? I need to know, and you know I'll find out some time, so you might as well tell me now."

Sesshoumaru looked straight into Kagome's odd eyes as he spoke, "Inuyasha, he didn't make. He died protecting his mate and unborn pups. He really wanted to see you again, but before he died he told me to tell you that he was sorry for hurting you all those times. I tried reviving him, but Tensaiga wouldn't work."

Kagome suddenly went limp against Fred, who easily picked her up because of her small size. George and Lee quickly brought out their wands and pointed them at Sesshoumaru, who only raised an eyebrow. Kagome suddenly began howling sadly as she cried onto Fred's shoulder. Sesshoumaru winced at the sadness and the pitch of her cries. Fred quickly ran back toward the castle, George and Lee behind them while glancing back to make sure Sesshoumaru didn't fallow, which he didn't. Kagome soon fell asleep from exhaustion, just before reaching the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

~Hey, I've updated this chapter, it wasn't a big change so if you've read this chapter already, you may not see a difference. Thanks for reading and commenting.~

Kagome awoke in a hospital bed, hearing whispers around her. Kagome slowly opened her eyes, hearing a young voice, she recognized as Ginny, saying, "hey, Kagome's awake."

Kagome tried to sit up, but was quickly helped by another. Kagome looked up and saw Charlie looking down at her worriedly. "Hey, Kagome, are you okay?"

Kagome nodded as she glanced around, seeing the Weasley family, except Bill, Lee, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the nurse. "Yeah, I think so…" Kagome suddenly remembered what happened, looking down at her lap a tear slipped down her cheek.

Charlie sat down beside Kagome, placing an arm around her shoulders, "Kagome, what's the matter?"

Kagome whimpered, "my brother… he… he died."

Charlie glanced around before asking, "your brother? Who told you that? Anyway, that family wouldn't remember you right now."

Kagome shook her head, "no, not that family…. My second family from my first life… Oh, I think I about confused myself."

Ron quickly spoke up, "yeah, well, I think you did confuse us."

Kagome looked up with tear stained cheeks, "I'm sorry. This would be much easier if I wasn't sitting in a hospital bed, and had my brothers and sister with me. If I'm right, they live in the Forbidden Forest."

Fred nodded softly, "yeah, and you were about to go running in there earlier to go find them after sniffing the air."

Kagome smiled softly, "I caught the scent of Sesshoumaru, the guy you saw… he's my eldest brother."

George asked curiously, "but you two don't look anything alike."

Kagome replied, "that's because he adopted me a long time ago." At their confused looks, Kagome sighed softly, "papa, Prof. Dumbledore, can I try to contact Sesshoumaru and have them come up to the castle, even if it is only to Hagrid's hut. Sesshoumaru and the others would be able to help me explain much better at what happened. Papa, I even know what I am now, I'm not afraid that I look different than every one else, 'cause I'm not the only one anymore."

Charlie smiled down at Kagome, glad to see her smiling again, "if it's alright with Prof. Dumbledore."

Kagome looked up at Dumbledore, giving him her best puppy-dog eyes, which he laughed about before nodding, "yes, I'm curious myself to learn more about you and the creatures in the forest that no one has been able to see until now." Kagome tilted her head to the side. "Oh, we knew they were in there, we just didn't know what they were. Shall we go then, to Hagrid's hut."

Every one began standing, if they were sitting, though Charlie helped Kagome off the bed. The large group walked through the castle, causing others to whisper, but none dared to follow, though Percy soon joined them, while Harry and Hermione folowed, since they were friends of Ron and Kagome. Kagome held Charlie's hand, glancing back at the two sneaking behind them, making faces when they looked.

Charlie glanced down at Kagome, seeing her making an odd face behind them, but when he looked, he didn't see anyone. "Kagome?"

Kagome quickly looked up and smiled happily before she whispered, "we're being followed by Harry and Hermione. It's okay, my other family won't hurt anyone, and I want my friends to like me for the true me, not just cause of my illusion." Charlie nodded, understanding.

The group soon reached Hagrid, who was outside with his large dog, Fang. "'ello Prof. Dumbledore, everyon' How can I help you?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly, "we need to use this as a meeting place for a group from the forest. Do you mind?"

Hagrid shook his head, "not at all. Would you like to go inside?"

Kagome smiled before she said to Charlie, "dad, not every one would be able to fit in Hagrid's hut."

Charlie nodded, knowing Dumbledore heard when he declined. Dumbledore then turned to Kagome, "now, you may call to your friends." Dumbledore soon made a few chairs appear, so the older ones in their group could sit, as well as a few for Sesshoumaru's group. Dumbledore sat in his own chair, while Molly and Arthur sat in one to his right. Hagrid sat on the ground to Dumbledore's left, holding Fang back as he tried to go over to Kagome.

Kagome gave Charlie's hand a light squeaze before letting it go and walking toward the forest, smiling when Charlie walked with her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Kagome smirked softly, knowing if he was still with the others, Kouga would be the first to hear her. Kagome suddenly started howling at different pitches for a few seconds before stopping and listening, 'where is the one known as Sesshoumaru?' Every one jumped when they heard a howl some where in the forest, but it echoed too much for them to know how far it was, 'who wants to know. The Lord is a very busy demon.' Kagome chuckled softly before she began howling again, 'his youngest sister wants to know.' The other howl answered rudely, 'our Lord has 2 sisters, 1 near him and the second hasn't been found.'

Kagome growled softly before she howled viciously, know Sesshoumaru would hear her this time if he hadn't already been listening, 'I've been found and will never been lost again. Now if you don't want me to come kill you for your insolence I suggest you find my brother and tell him I wait for him at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.' Kagome smirked she heard a weak howl saying 'yes, mi'lady.' Kagome sighed as she murmured, "I hate being called that, I'm going to find that wolf and teach him a lesson, unless Sesshoumaru has already." Kagome looked up and smiled at Charlie, "they'll be coming soon."

Charlie nodded as he walked to his own chair and sat down, Kagome soon sitting on his lap. Every looked up when they saw a dust tornado heading straight for them. Every one stood, except Dumbledore, and pulled out their wands, pointing them at the tornado. Charlie had quickly placed Kagome behind him, not wanting anything to happen to his new daughter. Suddenly, a large group of people began running out of the trees, following the tornado, which suddenly stopped to reveal an older man wearing brown wolf fur.

The tallest in the group had white hair that reached his ankles with a crescent moon on his forehead, a female with long black hair, another man with a monk staff, a female with a large boomerang on her back and a small cat on her shoulder, a female with red hair, a mail wearing brown wolf fur, and a male with a white mow-hawk. Each looking from their mid 80 to early 30, but none seemed to age badly with wrinkles or the such of old age.

The man from the tornado quickly began looking around as the others quickly joined him, "where's my little sister? I know she's here, I don't forget a wonderful scent like hers."

Suddenly a female with red hair hit the man in the back of his head before bowing, "I'm sorry for my mate's rudeness, he's just excited to see our young sister after such a long time. As I'm sure we all are."

Fred and George quickly whispered, "there, that one with the long white hair, that's the one we saw earlier."

Dumbledore stood and stepped forward, "you may put your wands away, they're not here to harm us." He then looked at the odd group, "please, come have a seat with us so we may speak. Kagome told us that she was adopted by one of you a very long time ago, which is it?"

Sesshoumaru stepped to the head of the group, "that would be me, though she was adopted by several in our group over 500 years ago in her previous life. That is until my younger brother made a wish to give her a second chance at a happy life."

Kagome quickly spoke up from behind Charlie, "a lot of good that did me! For the first 50 years of my life, it was horrible! If he wasn't already dead I'd…" Charlie quickly stopped Kagome by placing a light hand on her shoulder, "huh, sorry. I sorta have double memories right now… It's difficult to remember that I'm now only 11 instead of 20. Oh well."

Sesshoumaru smiled softly, "and who might you be, to be able to get close to my sister without death?"

Kagome sighed before she softly growled out protectively, "Sesshoumaru, don't even think about threatening my dad… That goes for all of you. The Weasley's are also my family now and I will protect them like I did Shippo when he was my kit." Kagome suddenly gasped softly, "wait a minute! Where is Shippo?"

A young voice spoke from behind a man in monk robes, "and here I was beginning to think you forgot about me." From behind the man with white hair walked an 11 year-old Shippo.

Kagome smiled happily but was silently held back by her newest family, and their worry. Kagome looked at the group as she said, "Every one this is my first second family. My eldest brother, Lord Sesshoumaru, his daughter, Rin, then Miroku and his wife Sango, my other brother, Kouga and his wife Ayame, their friend Hakakku, and in my first life that was my kit, Shippo… but, what are we now. I'm still a fox, so are we still related?"

Shippo nodded, "yeah, Inuyasha made the wish so that when we met again we could choose how we're related, since he didn't know when we would meet again."

Kagome smiled happily, "wow, he actually could use the brain in his head, I had been wondering that before the wish." Kagome laughed softly when she heard a light mew from Sango's should, "oh yeah, that's the fire-nekomata, Kirara."

Every one soon sat down, with Kagome sitting on the ground with Shippo, Ron, and the other young ones, including Harry and Hermione, who had been found by Kouga. Kagome then told her story about falling down the well, the meeting of their friends, losing half of her soul to her incarnate, having her life threatened by thousands; human and demon alike, and about the demise of their largest enemy, Naraku. Kagome even told about how she use to have a crush of Inuyasha until she was 17 and realized that she only cared for him as a brother, since he also still loved Kikyou. Kouga blushed lightly when Kagome told about how he claimed her as his.

Molly was horrified that Kagome's first mother allowed her to go through with that. Kagome smiled softly, "mama wasn't pleased, I know, but she knew I had a duty to the past to find the jewel and put it back together. If I didn't then the world would surely have ended at the hands of Naraku."

Harry murmured softly, "then came the threat of you-know-who, until he tried to kill me."

Kagome began whispering with Shippo, quiet enough that not even the other demons could hear her. After seeing Shippo nod, Kagome jumped to her feet and walked over to Charlie, "papa…" Charlie looked at Kagome curiously, so she continued, "if I finish fulfilling Inuyasha's wish, would you adopt Shippo as well. I want him to be my twin, because we're the same age now, so I can't call him my kit anymore, and it would be really weird if I called him big brother since he's been around longer than me…"

Charlie gently placed an hand on Kagome's mouth, to stop her from talking, "of course I'd adopt him, if he's to be your twin, then I can't leave him out of our family too."

Kagome smiled brightly before hugging Charlie happily, soon joined by Shippo as both repeatedly said 'thanks'. Sesshoumaru spoke softly, "having both of those pups will be a handful. Shippo will pull pranks every chance he gets, and Kagome will more than likely be right with him."

Charlie nodded, "my brothers, Fred and George, their pranksters of their own, so it can't be any worse than those two. Atleast Kagome and Shippo can't trade clothes and make you guess at which is which twin."

Kagome and Shippo pulled away from Charlie with wide grins, though it was Shippo to speak, "actually, we can do better than trading clothes." Shippo looked at Kagome, who smirked happily. Suddenly the two ran at the twins, who had been standing slightly away from the group, watching carefully. Shippo and Kagome quickly grabbed hands with one of the hands of the twins each and began spinning them so that the humans wouldn't be able to keep focus on the four. Suddenly the four stopped spinning and now there stood two Fred's and two George's.

Molly gasped softly, while Percy moaned, "oh no, now there's four of them."

One of the Fred's asked, "can you guess which are the real two Weasley Twins?"

Sango and Miroku quickly began laughing when the humans said 'no' completely confused. Sango and Miroku walked forward and placed a hand on the first George and Second Fred, "these are the fakes."

Harry asked curiously, "how can you tell?"

Sango replied, "easily really, Kagome and Shippo have a different aura about them, and their scent too."

Kagome and Shippo transformed back to their forms, smiling widely as Kagome said, "now we can really have fun, but… Prof. Dumbledore, if I'm at Hogwarts now, why didn't any of the others have to go?"

Dumbledore replied gently, "they were born a long time ago, before this school was even founded. When new witches and wizards are found, it is when they are born, thus these were never found."

Kagome nodded, "does that mean Shippo won't be able to go to school, though we're the same age."

Dumbledore shook his head, "no, since he is now found we'll be able to sort him and put him in his rightful classes, since it is still early in the year. Unless he wishes not to go to Hogwarts, then he'll have to stay in the Forest with the others."

Shippo smiled softly, "if I'm able to be with Kagome again, I'd be glad to go to Hogwarts. I've watched for years, students going in and out of the school, from their first year to the seventh, I'd be happy to be able to experience it for myself for once."

Charlie then took his chance to speak, "you'll need a charmed item to hide your tail and ears."

Shippo shook his head, "no thanks, I'm capable of holding an illusion for a long time now. Hundreds of years of practice really does help. That reminds me, Kagome, where are your ears and tail? Inuyasha said for you to be reborn as you were before the wish."

Kagome smiled happily, having forgotten about her charmed bracelet, which she took off, revealing her orange tipped black fox ears and her white tipped tail, "thanks, I'd forgotten I had it on." Kagome shook her body, feeling free of the spell, which always made her happy. "I'll be able to understand so much more, now that I know the difference in things."

Hermione then asked curiously, "Kagome, what are you? You howled earlier like a wolf, yet you called Shippo a kit, which would mean a young fox."

Kagome smiled happily, "I'm a rather odd demon in deed. Sesshoumaru, Rin, Miroku, and Sango are Inu-demons, or dog-demons. Kouga, Ayame, and Hakakku are wolf-demons, and Shippo is a kitsune-demon, er, fox-demon. I'm a mixed breed, I'm part dog, part wolf, mostly fox, and a little miko. A miko is a holy being that can extract evil and destroy it easier than most. Miroku is also part monk, since he was a monk before being adopted."

Kagome suddenly looked at Sango and Miroku, who appeared as though they wanted to hide under a rock. Sango sighed before she nodded, "we had 7 girls and 5 boys. The youngest is nearing her 8th birthday."

Kagome smiled happily, "I'm so happy, I'm an aunt."

Shippo sighed, "yeah, but thankfully, Sango made sure the boys didn't take after their father too much."

Miroku pouted as Sango put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "you wound this poor old man's heart."

Kagome was about to walk toward Miroku, being stopped by Shippo, "I'll show you old man…"

Dumbledore laughed softly, causing every one to look toward him, "I may look the eldest here, but it would seem you all have me beat, how is that?"

Kagome smirked as she replied, "their demons that lived over 500 years ago, especially Sesshoumaru, he's more than likely over a thousand." Kagome then looked at the others, "don't any of you others have pups?"

Kouga pouted softly when Ayame nodded, "yeah, we had 6 boys and 8 girls. Kouga's just sad that we haven't had more boys than girls."

Rin smiled softly, "I've had 5 girls and 7 boys." Before Kagome could ask, Rin said, "my mate was out hunting with the older boys, or else he would have been here to meet you."

Kagome then asked curiously, "where's Jaken?"

Sesshoumaru spoke softly, "he passed a couple hundred years ago, protecting one of Rin's older pups. He was getting too old to fight, yet he tried his hardest. The pup was fine, but he wasn't. I'd revived him once already, so Tensaiga wouldn't allow it again, he was ready to go anyway." Kagome nodded.

Kagome suddenly looked toward the Forest, in fear and surprise, her claws ready. Out of the trees walked Kagura and Kanna, both looking as they had when they had all met in the past. Kagome was about to charge at the two when Sesshoumaru spoke, "it is alright, Kagome, they're no longer a foe. Remember, Kagura helped defeat Naraku."

Kagome nodded, "I remember, but what about Kanna? She tried to steal my soul in the last battle, remember?"

Kagura looked down at Kanna, who spoke in her normal voice, "I do not blame you, Lady Kagome, if you hate me. I was only doing what my Master told me to do. I had little choice in the matter."

Kagome sighed as she relaxed, "I know, I'm sorry, I should've stayed calm and not been rash like Inuyasha. Heh, guess I had been around him too long in the past."

Dumbledore glanced down and saw Fang asleep at Hagrid's feet, "I do believe it is time to turn in for the night. Kagome, if ever you wish to see you demon family, you have my acceptance to enter the Forbidden Forest, but only you. If your friends or the Weasleys wish to see your demon family, they need to meet here, at Hagrid's. If that is alright with Hagrid." Hagrid nodded in agreement.

Kagome quickly ran around and gave every one a hug, except Miroku, who she just stared at. Miroku sighed as he placed his hands on his head before Kagome gave him a hug. "Old habits never change, sorry."

Miroku shrugged softly, "no problem. Be good Imouto and listen to your teachers, and Charlie. You too Shippo." Shippo nodded before he quickly ran over and gave Miroku a hug with Kagome.

As every one began walking their separate ways, Kagome stood back with Shippo, as Sesshoumaru spoke to them, "don't think you'll get off easy with your training just because you're a pup again."

Kagome nodded, "I know, but I'm not a pup, I'm a kit, remember?"

Sesshoumaru sighed, though Rin said, "give it up dad, you know you won't win with her having a child mind again." Rin gave Kagome and Shippo a hug, "behave, both of you." The two demon twins hugged Rin in return as they nodded. Soon the demons headed back into the forest, Hagrid went into his hut with Fang, and the humans headed toward Hogwarts.

Kagome grabbed Shippo's hand as they ran toward their father, being behind the group, the two let their hands drop before they transformed into their small animal forms, the size of Kirara in her kitten form. Kagome appeared to be a black fox kit with orange tipped ears and a white tipped tail, while Shippo looked like a normal fox kit. The two jumped to Charlie's shoulders, making him gasp in surprise.

The others turned and looked curiously at Charlie. Ginny asked, "where'd those two come from?"

Charlie shrugged softly, not wanting to make either fall. Dumbledore walked over and scratched the top of Kagome's head, "Kagome, did you remember how to do this after receiving your memories?"

The black kit mewed softly as it nodded, nuzzling against Charlie's neck, causing him to laugh softly. "That's Kagome?" Ron gasped in surprise.

Kagome jumped from Charlie's shoulder, followed by Shippo, both transforming to their humanoid forms, without their tails, or Kagome's ears. Kagome spoke happily, "yeah. After we were transformed into a demon, Sesshoumaru taught us every thing about what we could do, though he could only help me so far. Kouga and Ayame had to help, and Shippo too." Shippo smiled proudly when Kagome said his name too. "We can only transform to the size of a full grown fox, since we're still young, when we get stronger, we'll be able to transform into larger fox, it's our true form. We can use other forms, but we can only hold them for so long, while our true form we can hold longer and use our attacks.

Shippo nodded, "yeah, and Sesshoumaru, in his full form, he's huge! I've never seen it, but Kagome told me about it a few times."

Kagome smiled softly, "that was the first time I ever met Aniki, he also tried to kill me, but he was almost the size of his father's skull... Almost bigger than the Whomping Willow." Ron, Harry, and Hermione gasped softly, Fred and George smiled in aw, while Percy seemed to disbelieve Kagome.

Dumbledore led the way to his office, to see where to sort Shippo. Dumbledore placed the sorting hat on Shippo's head, which surprised him at the voice in his head. 'Well, well, it would seem you know Kagome. Oh, I see, you're twins. You seem likely for all Houses, as did she. I place you in…' "Gryffindor."

Once the sorting hat was removed, Kagome and Shippo hugged each other happily. Kagome looked at Charlie, "now you have two children."

Charlie hugged the two happily, "yes I do, and I bet I'll be proud of both of you." The two nodded happily.


	9. Chapter 9

**The day after Shippo was accepted into Gryffindor, Dumbledore made an announcement to the whole Hogwarts students and Faculty. Dumbledore spoke in the Great Hall, "we have a late arrival, but he will be treated like any other. Shippo Weasley, who was placed in Gryffindor."**

**Dumbledore had ordered some robes for Shippo, after getting his measurements. Kagome showed Shippo around, the two sticking close together, as well as with Fred, George, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, unless the two went to meet up with their demonic family. When the other Gryffindor First Years went to Prof. Binns, to learn to levitate items, Kagome and Shippo had gone to Hagrid's to help with the magical creatures.**

**Kagome and Shippo played with Fang for a few minutes before saying bye to Hagrid and heading back up toward the castle. Kagome suddenly heard soft whimpering, which when she looked toward the others, Kagome saw Hermione push quickly past Ron. Kagome grabbed Shippo's hand and the two ran toward the group, "Uncle Ron, what's wrong with Hermione?"**

**Ron shrugged, "don't know."**

**Kagome frowned softly, holding Shippo back from growling, "I know you know and I will find out. Come on Shippo, let's go catch up with Hermione." Shippo nodded softly before the two ran after their female friend. Unable to find Hermione, other student scents covering hers, Kagome sighed softly, "I hope she'll be okay."**

**Shippo placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder, "I'm sure she will, after she's had time to relax. I remember you use to have to go back to your time after fighting with Inuyasha." Kagome nodded as they headed to their destination.**

**Later that night Kagome and Shippo sat with the other Gryffindors in the Great Hall, eating their Halloween Feast. Kagome made sure Shippo didn't eat too many sweets. Suddenly the doors opened and Prof. Quarrel came in yelling about a troll in the dungeon. Most began panicking, while Kagome and Shippo covered their ears from all the yelling. Suddenly Dumbledore spoke, controlling the situation. Every one began filing out of the Great Hall, Kagome tried to grab Shippo's hand but missed just as she barely got hold of George's cloak sleeve.**

**George looked back and down at Kagome, quickly realizing she was about to lose her grip, he quickly moved and grabbed her small hand. "Fred, get Shippo before we lose him."**

**Fred quickly looked around, soon seeing Shippo being pushed toward the door by other frightened students. Fred pushed his way toward Shippo, grabbing him by the back of his claok, pulling Shippo back toward himself. After pulling Shippo onto his back, Fred made his way toward George, who had Kagome on his back, since the two demon twins were smaller than even the smallest First Year student. The older Weasley twins made their way toward Gryffindor Tower, the younger twins still on their backs with Lee close beside them, none noticing two were missing from the group.**

**Back in the Common Room, the twins were standing beside each other, staying out of the way of the frightened students. Kagome and Shippo stood with their ears covered, all the commotion was hurting their ears. Soon the two headed up to their rooms for the night, hoping the noise wouldn't carry up there.**

**Later in the year, Kagome sat with the other Gryffindors, watching the Quidditch match, all cheering happily. After the match was over, Kagome went with the other Gryffindors, back to their Common Room to celebrate their win. During the year, Kagome and Shippo would visit their forest to train in their demon abilities, making sure to not get to hurt, so as not to bring questions to themselves. Kagome had to work harder than Shippo since she didn't have as many years to practice as he had, though she remember every thing from before the wish, she still had to retrain her body.**

**As she trained, Kagome soon began to get her strength up to what is expected of a demon, even at her age. Her speed increased, but she still was only a blur of hair and the color of her clothing. Kagome had even re-received her weapons and other things. Kagome wasn't strong enough to use her energy whips, and her swords seemed too large for her to handle properly, the only thing she could still use were her bow and arrows, claws, and fangs.**

**Soon December arrived and Kagome used the forest to find items for her family, both demon and human. By the time Christmas had arrived, Kagome had wrapped her gifts in large leaves from the Forbidden Forest. Kagome had put the gifts under their tree, asking the Head Professors of the other houses to put other gifts under the trees in their House Common Room, since she didn't have access to those rooms. Secretly, Kagome had even sent a gift to Draco, since he had been nice to her when they had first met, hoping a kind act would make him also be kind to some one.**

**On Christmas morning, Kagome woke as the sun rose, excited for the day to begin. Kagome ran down the steps, soon followed by Shippo, both smiling at Fred, George, and Percy, who were opening their gifts. Kagome ran over and hugged her uncles before she was handed a parcel from Fred and George, as did Shippo. Kagome and Shippo opened their gifts from the elder Weasley twins and Ron, finding a box of Bearty's Every Flavor Beans, chocolate frogs, and a few other treats, as well as a few joke gifts.**

**Kagome and Shippo then opened their gifts from Percy, receiving a book each, one they actually looked forward to reading. From Molly, their Grandmother, they received sweaters; Kagome's was black with a orange K on the front, while Shippo's was orange with a black S on the front. From Arthur they received a few boxed treats. From Charlie, the two young Weasley twins received dragon-hide gloves, made from dragons that had already died from natural causes, and new cloaks, since Kagome didn't get one during her visit to Diagon Alley and Shippo needed one.**

**Kagome had received from Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Rin's family a formal Kimono, 3 Hakama, 3 Haori, and 3 under-shirts. From Sango, Miroku, and their family, Kagome had received one of Kirara's kittens, which had been born 5 years ago and looked exactly like Kirara, without the diamond on its forehead. She had also received items to clean and sharpen her weapons. From Shippo, Kagome had received a bracelet with charms on it. Each charm represented their friends; a boomerang, a strip of paper, a sword, a claw, a fang, a leaf, and a cat.**

**Shippo had received 3 Hakama, 3 Haori, and 3 undershirts from Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Rin's family. Sango, Miroku, and their family had given him one of Kirara's kittens, which was colored the exact opposite of the one Kagome had received, and items to clean and sharpen his weapons. From Kagome, Shippo received new hair ties for his hair, which was to his shoulders.**

**Kagome and Shippo had given daggers to Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron, each having a fang from her and Shippo, and a sheath. To Molly and Ginny, the young twins had given the protected bracelets, using their fox-magic and demon energy to put the protection on it. To Arthur, they had given him a hand fan. To their demon friends, the twin demons had given human appearing clothes; t-shirts and jeans mostly.**

**Kagome had given Draco a box of Every Flavor Beans and a short note, which read 'I know you probably don't like me because of my last name, but that doesn't mean I won't be nice to you still. When we first me you were nice… Anyway, Happy Christmas Draco, KW. The gift had surprised Draco, and he couldn't figure out who had sent the gift, soon giving up when he found that it was none from Slytherin.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Kagome and Shippo had been in the Forbidden Forest later than usually, having been playing with the young demon children. The two tried running through the forest, trying to get back to the school before it was after hours. The two soon spotted Harry, Hermione, and Ron walking quickly back toward the castle. Kagome asked Ron quietly, "what are you three doing out here?"**

**Harry replied softly, "we had to speak with Hagrid about something. What about you two."**

**Shippo smiled softly before he replied in a whisper, "we were playing with the demon children and lost track of the time."**

"**We saw you three, so we decided to join you," Kagome spoke softly.**

**The two entered the castle but was soon stopped by Prof. McGonagall, who had Draco step out from behind soon after. The five glanced at each other before looking back at their House Head. McGonagall had given them the punishment of detention, which ended up being with Hagrid and going into the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid had paired Draco, Harry, and Shippo together, while Kagome, Ron, and Hermione were with Hagrid.**

**Kagome was sniffing around looking for the hurt Unicorn, but the scent was mixed with every thing else around them, making it hard to find it. Kagome suddenly stopped when she heard a terrified yell from Draco and Shippo. Kagome quickly ran toward her brother, hoping he was alright. She was almost ran over by Draco and Fang, who were quickly followed by Shippo, who was looking back repeatedly. Kagome stopped Shippo as she asked, "where's Harry?"**

**Shippo looked back, "I… I thought he was behind us."**

"**What's wrong, I haven't seen you this scared since…" Kagome began, but Hagrid appeared behind them quickly.**

**Shippo nodded, looking pale as the moon, "if it would have been wearing a baboon pelt I would have sworn it was **_**him**_**, but this thing felt different than him…" Kagome nodded as she placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.**

**Kagome looked up at Hagrid, who was still walking forward, back the way Draco and Shippo had come from. Kagome quickly ran forward, knowing that if there was something in the forest that frightened Shippo, then she had to destroy it. When she stopped near Hagrid, she only saw Harry and a Centaur talking. Soon they had left the forest, making sure nothing was following them, though Kagome and Shippo knew that their demon friends were watching carefully, to make sure nothing happened.**

**Kagome sat up in bed that night wondering what it was that had frightened Shippo so much, she was worried for him, knowing he had been such a fearful kit when he was younger. Kagome almost jumped when she saw Hermione getting up from her bed, fully dressed. Kagome whispered softly, "where are you going?"**

**Hermione jumped as she quickly turned around to face Kagome, "I… um, we, erm…"**

**Kagome smiled softly, "only if I can go too, will I not tell on you."**

**Hermione quickly spoke, "you wouldn't, would you?" Kagome smiled softly, as though daring Hermione to leave without her. Hermione sighed softly, "alright, come on." They walked out their bedroom door, meeting up with Ron, Harry, and Shippo.**

**At the bottom of the stairs, Ron whispered, "Trevor, you're not suppose to be here."**

**Suddenly Neville stood from one of the large arm chairs, "neither should you. You're sneaking out, aren't you?"**

"**Now, Neville, listen…" Harry began.**

"**No, I won't let you. You'll get Gryffindor into trouble again. I'll… I'll fight you." He then put up his fists, trying his best to keep them from losing any more points for their house.**

**Hermione brought out her wand as she said, "Neville, I'm really sorry about this… Petrificus Totalus."**

**The others watched as Neville was put in a body binding spell, though Ron was the one to comment, saying, "you're a little scary some times, you know that? Brilliant, but scary."**

**Harry spoke softly, "let's go." He then walked past Neville, murmuring an apology, followed by the others, also apologizing.**

**The three wizards walked under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, while Kagome and Shippo had transformed into bugs, riding on their shoulders, having to stop twice for them to regain some energy. Once at the door, Hermione spoke softly, "Alohomora," unlocking the door. They walked in before taking the cloak off, Shippo and Kagome jumping from their shoulders as they transformed to their humanoid forms.**

**Harry spoke in a whisper, "we'll have to move his paw." Kagome and Shippo smiled at each other, soon moving the paw with ease. The five knelt down near the trapdoor once it was open, "I'll jump in first, don't follow until I give you a sign. If something bad happens, get yourselves **_**out**_**. Does it seem a bit quiet to you?"**

**Hermione looked back at the harp as she said, "the harp, it stopped playing." The others also looked back until Ron said 'yuck'.**

**The five First Years looked up, wide eyed at the large three-headed dog that was standing over them. Hermione, Harry, and Ron yelled as they jumped through the trapdoor, Kagome and Shippo moving away from the splinters from the shattered door. Kagome barely heard the three yelling their names, she quickly yelled as she dodged one of the heads, "go on, we'll be fine. Get done what you need to get done!"**

**Kagome soon heard Ron yelling in fear, but stopped herself from going to his rescue as she protected herself from snarling teeth. She soon didn't hear Ron anymore, but could sense his aura was still around, making her keep defending. Kagome and Shippo soon had to transform to their true forms, making both more agile and harder to keep up with.**

**Suddenly the harp began playing again, causing the three-headed dog to slow his movement until he soon fell down, falling asleep. Kagome and Shippo stood in a corner panting, looking up to see Dumbledore, Sesshoumaru, Prof. McGonagall, and Prof. Snape standing near the doorway. Kagome and Shippo walked slowly over to the Professors, their heads down, disappointed with themselves, both still weary from running.**

**Sesshoumaru knelt down and placed a hand on both of their shoulders, "it's alright. You did well. I'm proud of both of you."**

**Kagome and Shippo lifted their heads, nodding softly before sitting down as they transformed to their humanoid forms, too tired to hold their true forms any longer. Kagome weakly said, "I'm sorry, Prof. Dumbledore, but I couldn't hold my form anymore."**

**Dumbledore shook his head softly, "don't be, Prof. Snape knows about your true appearances, all the teachers the two of you have knew."**

**Kagome nodded as she and Shippo were both picked up by Sesshoumaru, "I'll take them to the forest, if you don't mind, they can recover better in their environments better." Dumbledore nodded and Sesshoumaru soon disappeared, with the demon twins in his arms.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Once they were healed, Kagome and Shippo thanked Sesshoumaru before heading back up to the castle the next day, wondering if Ron, Hermione, and Harry were alright. They soon found Hermione and Ron, glad they were alright, as Ron was glad to know they were also fine. Kagome and Shippo took their leave heading for the Common Room to change, making sure they had every thing gathered for their trip back to the Weasley Burrow.**

**Later that evening, Kagome and Shippo sat across from Fred and George in the Great Hall, attending the End of the Year Feast. After announcing the House Points, Dumbledore spoke, saying he had some extra points to award the students, which were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kagome, and Shippo, putting their House equal to that of Slytherin. Dumbledore then gave Neville 10 points, putting Gryffindor in the lead. All the Gryffindor cheered happily, as did the other Houses, except Slytherin, who were upset at losing the House Cup after having it for so many years.**

**Soon the Hogwarts students were boarding the Hogwarts Express, which would be heading to Kings Cross Station. Kagome and Shippo said 'bye' to their demon family members, promising to write every chance they got. Kagome and Shippo boarded the train and found a compartment with Fred, George, and Lee, each joking and having fun on the ride home. Kagome and Shippo were showing off some of their transformation skills, making sure no one would disturb them, or find out what they truly were.**

**At Kings Cross, every one got off the train and quickly found their families, Kagome and Shippo heading over to their new Grandma, who hugged them and her children happily. After gathering their items and saying a last goodbye to their friends, the Weasleys made their way back to the Burrow for the summer, each excited for their next year at Hogwarts.**


	12. THANKS

**I'd like to thank those that reviewed for me… THANKS**

VirusYoukaiChild

Lizzie-tart

Valleygoat

Yorukifon

Rosaile2009Twilight

XXmistressdeathXX

kagome13cdj

dreamer-InuPuppy2009

kayla

RiseAgainstBulletForMyValentin

Heakfreakinyes

darkangel10212

KiraraTwoTail

magix234 ~Thanks for being my 14th review~

**I'd also like to thank all the ones that read this fanfic. I'll be continuing the next story in Kagome's Second Year.**

**I'll post the first chapter after I get 10 reviews, from 10 different people.**


End file.
